Crime Time
Crime Time is a series of animated shorts produced by Future Thought Productions, produced by Jay Zaveri and Steven Kasper, directed by Nassos Vakalis Premise Shifty (The Criminal) perpetrates crimes from the sublime to the ridiculous - and never quite pulls them off, resulting in hilarious consequences. It is rendered in a graphic style reminiscent of classic UPA shorts. Crime Time gives the viewer a brief but comical look at the irony of crime. Taking on the spirit of old-world cartoons, the series uses sight gags and pacing to bring about a comedic scenario. Produced in a combination of Flash and CGI animation, the creators utilize classic elements of story telling to give this series a unique personality. The series, which consists of shorts varying in length from 90 to 180 seconds, introduces a comic anti-hero character Shifty (The Criminal) who seems to always be just moments away from successfully beating the system only to have his plans derailed by some unforeseeable circumstance. Series episodes 1. Electro-Phobia 2. The Bank Robbery 3. Paint Job 4. Statue 5. The Getaway 6. The Painting 7. Under Control 8. The Gift 9. The Car Robbery 10. Laundry 11. Night Job 12. Parking Meter 13. The Treasure 14. Masked Ball 15. Midnight Lover 16. Tracer 17. The Red Dye 18. Drive Thru 19. Wish Pond 20. Subway 21. Gooooal 22. Cleaning up 23. Monkey Business 24. Sleepwalker 25. Lost Cat 26. Vending Machine 27. Cruiseship 28. Fitting Room 29. No Strings Attached 30. Way Out West 31. At the Movies 32. Pharaohs Revenge 33. Going Batty 34. Grin and Bear It! 35. All That Glitters is Gold 36. At The Circus 37. The Hiker 38. The Black Pearl 39. The Baby 40. The Genie 41. The Barber 42. The Bridge 43. The Birthday Cake 44. The Transport 45. The Buffet 46. The Dollar Bill 47. The Musician 48. Minus Zero 49. The Golden Nugget 50. Tips 51. The Paparazzi 52. The Party 53. Shifty the Cyclist 54. The Horse Race 55. The Diver 56. UP, Up and Away 57. Bum Steer 58. Shifty Skywalker 59. The Masked Destroyer 60. I Smell a Rat 61. Pizza 62. The Camper 63. Public Restrooms 64. The Dog Walker 65. The Great Jump 66. Gopher Broke 67. A Clean Sweep 68. Spaced Out 69. Backyard Trouble 70. Easy Come Easy Go 71. The Fur Coats 72. Gardening 73. The Hitch Hiker 74. The Mountain Climber 75. The Valet 76. The Spa Treatment 77. Slope, Slope 78. The Funeral 79. The Map 80. The Talented Ant 81. The ATM 82. The Scrap Metal 83. Car Racing 84. Snap Shot 85. The Jackpot 86. The Hypnotist 87. The Pilot 88. The Bus Driver 89. Area 51 90. The Jeweler 91. The Chariot Driver 92. The Girlfriend 93. Halloween Ghosts 94. Hot Air 95. Ancestors 96. A Knights Tale 97. Oils Well that Ends Well 98. Rodeo Show 99. A Looney Tribute 100. Private Property 101. Monster Truck 102. Window Washer 103. Royal Jewels 104. The Clean Getaway 105. The Break In 106. First Impressions 107. Robin Hoodwinked 108. The Dummy 109. Mans Best Friend 110. Out of Sight 111. One Hell of a Day 112. Spooked 113. Batteries not Included 114. The Pirate 115. The Fall Guy 116. The Prize 117. The Airport 118. Have a Blast 119. Sweet Dreams Category:Non-Ethanimation Films